


The Stars In Your Eyes

by allthehinterlandelfroot



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehinterlandelfroot/pseuds/allthehinterlandelfroot
Summary: Just a little retelling of Maru's heart events with the player.
Relationships: Maru/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Stars In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RachelleOfAllTrades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/gifts).



> A gift for my friend @rachelleofalltrades, I hope you like it. :3

Maru heard of the new farmer through her Dad. It was interesting to hear that someone new was finally moving into the old farm. Her Mom had started working on the old house to get it at least in shape for when they arrived, but that seemed it wouldn’t be for another few weeks now her mother told her, something about them not being able to leave yet? Maru wasn’t quite sure since she was talking to her while she was working on another new idea. 

Once spring was already halfway over, is when she had the chance encounter of meeting the new farmer. She was in a rush to get to Harvey’s after sleeping later than usual. She knew Harvey wouldn’t be that mad but still. That was when she nearly ran into them outside of Pierre’s. 

“Oh my yoba, I am so sorry, I nearly ran into you,” she spoke quickly. 

“S’alright,” they said with a shrug. “It happens, nothing to worry about.”

“You’re the new farmer aren’t you? Sorry, I’m Maru. It’s really nice to meet you. You know in a town like this it’s nice to see a new face that could bring a different dynamic to the town.” 

They flashed Maru a smile and held at their hand, giving her a firm shake that almost surprised her. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Maru, and it’s nice to be in a smaller town for a change.”

Maru smiled back before remembering the time. “I actually have to get going, but it was nice talking to you. See you around.” 

Giving her a nod they headed off, in the other direction as Maru quickly sped the short bit to the clinic. She spooked Harvey a little when she accidentally slammed the door, but he forgave her when she said she got a little sidetracked in meeting the new farmer. He forgave her, asking her a question or two since he had yet to meet them. 

She didn’t have much to give on them, but she knew that it would be interesting to have them in the town. 

\-- 

She saw them periodically after that, either in the mornings or when she took a walk later in the evening when she got stuck on a project. Those later evenings were often the nicest. They’d always ask what it was she was working on, and sometimes it helped her think through it. 

Soon they started to show up some days when she would help her Dad in the lab, asking questions here and there about what she was doing and what this or that would do. 

Once she left them alone with him, and when she came back they were chuckling nervously. She had asked what had happened but they said it was nothing to worry about. She didn’t believe it, especially when she caught the smile and nod her Dad had given them, but she let it slide. It’s not like he had driven them away, even if she did start to see less of them as spring turned to summer and their farm work grew. 

\--

Summer had flown by quickly, easily settling into the chill of fall. It had been awhile since Maru had even gotten to see the farmer outside of the festivals, but she knew that they were working hard on the farm. 

So when they had walked into the clinic it had shocked her enough that she had dropped the beaker she had been carrying, it didn’t help that not many came into the clinic to begin with she later thought. But that didn’t solve her problem of what to tell Harvey.

“Just tell him it was an accident,” they suggested when she gave them a panicked look. “He should understand.”

She thanked Yoba that Harvey did when she told him. He even thanked her for telling him the truth. When he walked back out she couldn’t help herself from laughing. And they started laughing too. She realized she had been missing their laugh a little.

“I’m sorry about that,” they had gotten out between laughs, “I didn’t mean to scare you that bad.”

Maru had to subdue her laughing before she could get out a small, “It’s okay.” She cleared her throat as she shook her head. “I just wasn’t expecting anybody. What did you need anyways?”

“Oh! I just came to see if I could get some elixirs before I head into the mine.”

Maru’s eyes grew wide at that. No one had really been in the mines for sometime, at least that she was aware of.

“You can actually get in there?”

They chuckled, “yeah, it’s not too bad when you avoid the monsters. And I just need a little bit more ore, so I can get Clint to make me some better tools.”

Maru nodded and grabbed the few elixirs they had. “Well be careful down there okay? Despite Harvey needing the money, I’d rather not see you in here too often, got it?”

They chuckled, handing over the money for the elixirs. “Of course. I’ll see later, Maru.” They gave her a small wink before turning out of the clinic.

Maru felt her face heat a little and shook her head as she went back to work.

\-- 

What Maru hadn’t expected was for later to be that night. She had been sitting by her telescope looking up at the stars when she saw them walk pass, dirtied from being down in the mines all day.

Once they had gotten closer she had called out to them. “You were down there all day?”

She saw them jump a little, before they laughed it off.

“Yeah, it’s a little hard to keep track of time down there. I also found a good vein of ore down there so I had to take what I could get, which seemed to take longer than I was expecting. But what are you doing out so late?”

Maru chuckled. “I was just looking out at the stars. There was a meteor shower today and I was hoping to see if I could catch it, but it’s further south of us so I am not going to be able to see it unfortunately.” 

“That’s a bummer, but at least it seems to be a clear night otherwise.”

“Yeah. It’s nice just to look up at the stars.” Maru’s face lit up a little as she waved the farmer over. “Come here, I actually want to show you something.” 

Maru adjusted the telescope a little before as they walked over. She smiled as she finally caught what it was she was looking for. She moved out of the way, letting the farmer squeeze in behind the telescope to look out into the night.

“Do you see it?” She questioned, her hands wringing as she waited for a response.

“I’m assuming the beautiful planet?”

Maru smiled and nodded her head. “Yeah that’s it. It’s amazing isn’t it?”

“It really is,” they murmured before looking back at Maru. “Do you get to see a lot of planets like that?”

“Sometimes. But my telescope isn’t that powerful. But even then, when you think about it, just the planets I can see through that, most of them won’t be visited until we’re long gone. I guess that’s a bit of the trouble being human, huh?”

They nodded as they looked back out. “Thank you for showing me that though."

Maru felt her face heat again as she looked at them, their face filled with this calm wonder as they looked out at the sky. "Yeah, not a problem."

With the night growing colder they began to shiver and thought it best to say their goodbyes for the night. Maru stood in her doorway and watched them walk back to their farm, a smile tugging at her lips as she thought about them doing this again.

\-- 

Winter had hit quickly, the first few days of the season had done nothing but snow in the valley making it hard to get around a little. While this allowed Maru more time to work on some of her gadgets, it meant that she hadn’t seen the farmer. She hoped they were doing okay. She knew her mom had upgraded their house a few weeks before so they would be okay through winter, but she still was worried. It wasn’t until she saw them on the way to the mines with the first clear day, a smile on their face, did that worry finally ease. 

“Hey Maru!” They called out, one hand waving at her excitedly. 

Maru laughed and waved back.”Hey you. On your way to the mines I take it.”

“How could you tell? But yeah, I don’t have much else to do.” 

Another laugh escaped Maru as she shook her head. “I wish I could go with you. But dad would kill me if I ever stepped foot down there.”

The farmer nodded, their smile dampening a little. “Yeah I’d rather you stay in one piece too, but I can definitely bring you something from down there if you’d like?” They offered.

Maru shook her head, her words rushed, “you don’t have to do that, I don’t want to trouble you.”

“No, I’d like to. And besides, there might be something down there you could use for one of your inventions.”

Maru bit at her lip as she scrunched her eyebrows. She knows that she could use some earth crystals, and that they could easily find them… “Alright, do you think you could get me some earth crystals then?”

“Not a problem, my fair scientist,” they chirped and gave her a small bow. “I shall be back with some earth crystals.” 

Maru gave a small snort as she tried to stifle her laughs at the farmers actions, but that seemed nigh impossible as they flashed her another bright grin that melted any resolve. 

Once Maru’s laughter subsided the farmer spoke again, “You sure you don’t want anything else while I am down there?”

Maru shook her head. “No, that should be fine.”

“Alrighty, I will see you later than.” They gave Maru another tiny bow before heading off. 

\--

Maru set the bolt in place and twisted it tight when she heard a knock at her door. “Come in,” she called. Her eyes lit up when she saw it was the farmer. They had come with a decent sized box. Maru had gestured to the ground beside her desk for them to place it. “Thanks again for those, and you came in at just the right time I just finished my recent project.” 

Placing the box down beside her desk, they smiled. “That’s amazing. What does it do?”

“Well technically it’s a component but place your hands here.” She guided their hand to the right spot and moved to flip a switch on the side. 

The gadget sparked, making the farmer recoil. 

“Oh my, I am so sorry!” Maru rushed forward but stopped a bit unsure of herself a moment.

The farmer just shook their hand a little, but in their voice was nothing but kind. “It’s alright, Maru, it didn’t hurt that badly.” A small smile flashed across their lips. “It was a little shocking though.”

Maru bit back a smile at their joke. “Still… it’s not what I was hoping for. It kinda ruined the moment in all honesty.”

They chuckled and reached for Maru’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Like I said it’s alright. Now why don’t you look through some of those earth crystals.”

Maru’s eyebrows knitted together at the suggestion, but decided it was best to just go along with it. Upon opening the box, Maru felt her heart stop.

Atop the earth crystals sat a bouquet of flowers, a specific mix that Pierre sold that had only one meaning.

“You… really?” Maru finally spoke, her eyes still not leaving the bouquet in the box.

“Yeah. You are absolutely wonderful, Maru.” 

Maru looked back at the farmer, her eyes filled with tears and a smile on her face. “This was a lot more than I ever expected, thank you. And yes.”

A brilliant smile broke out across the farmer's features, a hand shooting out to pull Maru into a big hug, both of them laughing like crazy.

\-- 

The rest of winter and spring had passed by in a daze for Maru. More and more of her time was spent on the farm, and while she always went back to her parents for the night, more of her things had found their way to the farmer’s home. 

Her parents hadn’t said much about it. Both of them had been happy for her, glad that she had found someone that she could be happy with, but it still didn’t seem to sit right with her. She decided that maybe she should make something for them to help out now that she wasn’t home as often. 

The farmer had even proven a great help in helping her build the project, even if it was mostly just little things. But it was enough that she had gotten it done ahead of schedule so that when fall came around, she was ready to activate it. 

“Ready?” she asked the farmer, her eyes shining bright. 

They gave her a soft smile and squeezed her shoulder. “Of course, go for it.”

Maru stepped forward, activating the robot. 

It lit up, and looked towards Maru. Before she could speak, it did. “Greetings Maru. There is no need to respond as I already have predicted what you will say.”

Knock sounded at the door, pulling away the farmer and Maru’s concentration on the robot to see Demetrius walk in. 

“Hey Maru-” he began before he stood straight up, his body tense upon seeing the robot. “What is that?”

“Don’t worry dad,” Maru hastened to explain, “you don’t need to be afraid of it, it’s  MarILDA. I built it to help you and mom out since I’m not always home anymore.”

Demetrius gave a small sigh as he looked between the robot and his daughter, but before he could say anything else, MarILDA spoke.

"Excuse me... I am sorry, Maru. But I do not want to be your servant... In the time since you activated me, I have been pondering the nature of my existence with the 'self-awareness' module you installed in my neural cortex. I am sorry to disappoint you all, but I must ask for my freedom. I've decided to explore the galaxy in search of other synthetic life-forms."

Maru jumped slightly and looked back at MarILDA. “Wait, what-”

“It’s alright,” Demetrius spoke, “Let it go free, Maru. Your mother and I can take care of ourselves. I know you're ready to start a life of your own, and I've come to terms with the thought of not having you around anymore. Besides, this... creation of yours seems pretty advanced. It wouldn't feel right to keep her as a servant.” He looked over towards the farmer. “And can I assume you helped her build this?”

They nodded. “In what ways I could, yes.”

He smiled lightly at them and nodded. “Good. I’m glad that you help my daughter be creative. Just don’t break her heart, alright?” 

They nodded again. “Of course sir.”

“Alright. And when you choose, you have my blessing.” He nodded his head and left. 

Maru looked to the farmer curiously, but brushed it off. 

Together they walked MarILDA out, where it looks back to Maru.

“Thank you for my creation, Maru,” it spoke before turning away and blasting off. 

“That was interesting,” the farmer started as they watched the robot take off, “but amazing too. All of your inventions are really.”

Maru looked to the ground, her shoe scuffing the dirt. “Thanks. I really appreciate it, it means so much that you get interested in what I build, especially since gadgets aren’t exactly your thing. I wish I could return that favor.”

The farmer placed their hand on Maru’s cheek, tipping her face back up to meet theirs. “Hey, you do help me out where you can which is more than enough.”

Maru gave them a shy smile as she leaned a little into their touch. “You are far too sweet.”

They chuckled a little and leaned in a little, their words ghosting across Maru’s skin. “Maybe, but you are amazing and I couldn’t ask for someone better.” Slowly they closed the distance, the kiss soft and slow. When they parted for breath, they had pulled out a mermaid's pendant, placing it in Maru’s hands.

Recognition slowly creeped across Maru’s features before she wrapped her arms around them tightly. “Yes! Yes yes yes!” She cried out as the farmer held her back just as tightly and pulled her into a more heated kiss. 


End file.
